A life for a life
by Phoenix Rise from the Ashes
Summary: Robin dies. Can Raven save him? One-shot! (for now) My first fanfiction! RobinxRaven pairing! Read and Review


_**Raven's P.O.V**_

Raven cried. No, what she was doing was nothing like crying. Crying is when you express all your sadness, your greatest depression. Raven had no emotion across her face. Her mind was flooding with tears all her other emotions drowned not by sadness but disappointment, in herself. Her senses were gone, she was immune to her teammates questions, yells, frustrations, depressions and confusions. Starfire's weeping for her love, the boy who gave her the native tongue of earth, her first kiss and his heart. Cyborg was asking why? Why, do teammates die? Why do heroes die? Why do friends die? Beast boy was just a blaze of depressed rage, screaming at Raven of the importance of friendship, teams and never leaving anyone behind.

_Yesterday_

They were saving children from a burning school. Robin put a terrified little girl in her arms.

"Take her!"

"Robin, what about you? I'm not leaving you!"

He then gave her one of his famous cocky grins and said "Rae I'll be fine, go ahead people need your help!" Grudgingly Raven flew off with the girl tightly protected in her arms. She flew swiftly to the fireman and thrust in his arms. Muttered a quick "take care of her". She was then pushed to the ground from the force of the flames. She didn't think about herself, she didn't think about the safety of the children, hell she didn't even think of the teen titans, she thought of a certain caped crusader that looked like a traffic light. She said his name but was silenced by the roar of the fire. Raven transformed into her soul-self and flew as fast as her wings could let her. Raven was never like this before. Not when she believed the world was going to end, not when she thought she was going to lobotomize Dr. Light with her demon form. She was never this worried. Ever.

Eventually she found him on the floor. Covered in thick ashes. Like they wanted to keep him in their grey claws. His bird-a-rang was held loosely by his hand, obviously in his attempt to escape the fire. Her hand shook while reaching to feel his pulse, his indication of life. Silence.

In what seemed her hero-sub-conscience , Raven tried everything, pumping his chest, giving mouth-to-mouth she even tried to heal him with her empacy. (**Uh, I think that's what it called) **Sighing in defeat, she picked him up bridal style and flew down to the ground. She laid him down on the stretcher and flew away, completely ignoring the ambulances flashing sirens, questions and gratefulness for being saved.

She needed to go meditate. If she didn't put her emotions in check, she would probably cause an Earthquake, and what good would that do?

_Today:_

The others were long gone, she didn't care. All she cared about was her best friend. The boy who watched his parents fall to death before his eyes, made an oath to the dark knight in the name of justice, obsessed over criminals, never rested until the job was done, went to hell with his mortal enemy to save his friend, who respected her privacy, who accepted her, the boy who stole her heart. This boy saved her life, and she would save his life, and she knew just how to that.

There is a spell she learned on Azarath which allows a magician to give their energy of life to another. It is like passing life to someone else, but they can't give it back, ever. You have to be physically touching the person, but also emotionally have a bond. Robin is the only person she could give her life to because of their bond. _Ironic_ was the word that popped in her mind.

She held his hand gently and began to chant;

_Necronom, Enlenthernel, Vasarix, _She chanted these lines over and over. She noticed a multi-coloured circle around them with the colours right and alive. She felt the movement in her legs evaporate along with her stomach neck, after two minutes the only things she could feel and was aware was of her mouth forming the words but she couldn't hear them come out, then she took a long gaze at her life but kept chanting, she came this far, no way was she chickening out now. Her sight was gone and her heart which was racing completed its last heartbeat.

If someone were to stand in the circle at that time and observe the scene before them, they would see a ghostly pale girl, no puplis, open mouted. Out of those grey lips a bright dancing light would come out, the most amazing thing a living thing could lay its eyes on, for this energy was the enrgy of life. It then exploded above the boy, returning the life to every cell.

His eyes fluttered open.

**Well what did you guys think? It is my first fanfic! Should I continue? Review! (you know you want to! :D)**


End file.
